Where Loyalties Lie!
by The Starscream
Summary: Life on Board the Nemesis has always been tough, that's not adding the fighting between Thrines, Gestaits and of course The leader and his Second. However a shift in positions could make everything better . . . could it? Warning: Slash!
1. Prologue

Hi! This Story is going to be based around four Characters, mainly Starscream and Megatron, and Thundercracker and Soundwave. My other Fanfiction Seeking a Seeker I'm going to leave for a while because I realized that I managed to mess it up already so I am fixing that while working on this!

Based on G1. If you would like to see some characters or some random scenarios that fit then feel free to tell me.

Warning: Slash for future chapters. M rating will be apparent later on!

* * *

Thundercracker ducked as a body sailed over, inches above his helm. He quickly ran a servo over his helm to make sure it was in one piece. Foreign energon had splattered across his chassies.

" Get out!" Megatron stormed around him, red optics set in a cold glare directed at his SIC.

" Megatron! How dare you!" Starscream screeched as he scrambled to his peds. He was covered in energon and oil from various wounds across his frame. There was a gaping hole in his left wing. His right wing flicked, Thundercracker, being a Seeker and none other then Starscream's Thrine mate regonized the sign. Starscream was furious.

" Starscream, get out before I have you dismantled for scrap!"

" This isn't over!" The tri-coloured Seeker spat before stomping from the command centre.

Soundwave watched him go silently as did Blitzwing and Rumble who were present. Thundercracker wasn't sure what they were doing, most likely they heard the fight and came to watch. That wasn't unusual.

Megatron vented heavily and rubbed his helm roughly. He turned to Soundwave, who nodded. Megatron smirked then turned to Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker can't you control that Trine mate of yours?"

" Sir, he is my Trine Leader." The blue Seeker replied giving his leader an even stare.

Megatron looked thoughtful before frowning.

" Why did you choose him? He is a fool, an arrogant fool! I don't see any logic in that Thundercracker and you by far are one of the more sensible Seekers." He sneered.

" Starscream wasn't always like this sir. The war changed us all."

" Why don't you leave him then. You could become Trine Leader!"

" That's not how it works sir. "

Megatron looked to Soundwave and Thundercracker felt a probing in his processor and calmly silenced his mind. Without turning around to look at the tape deck he knew Soundwave didn't catch it, that stray thought that would always appear in these situations. A thought that must not reach Megatron.

"Very well, however I may end up offlining that incompetent fool one of these days so keep that in mind unless of course you fix him. Dismissed." He barked and exited the command room.

Thundercracker stretched his wings. They were dented and scratched. The battle with the Autobots had been humiliating! They had only stood up to them for less then two Earth minutes before Megatron had called a retreat. Deep down Thundercracker knew this was Megatron's fault. He had brought Starscream down to fight on the ground and leave the aerial troops without a proper plan. They were slagged before the fighting even got started. Of course Megatron deflected the blame onto his Air Commander.

Thundercracker made his way to the Medbay. Thrust and his Trine were walking up ahead, most likely going to the same place as the blue Seeker. They were mummering and sniggering and only when Thundercracker got closer did he hear what they were discussing.

" He is such an idiot! How did he ever become Second in Command?" Ramjet sneered

" And his voice, wait maybe that's why! Because nobody could not not listen to it!" Dirge added laughing.

" Silence you two!" Thrust spat. Thundercracker nearly offlined. _He hates Starscream! _

" Why do you like him?"

" More like how could you like him?" Ramjet scrunched his face in disgust.

" I mean, yeah he is real good looking and all but I mean come on! He is an aft! I can barely stand him!"

" I said silence!" Thrust hissed and entered the Medbay. His Trine mates followed after giving a look to each other. It almost looked like a sad smile on both their faceplates. What is going on?

Thundercracker hung outside for a moment. So Thrust sees something in Screamer does he? Thundercracker shrugged. Perhaps if he could get the two . . No that was Skywarp's job! He would never do that kind of thing. But what was with the sad smiles? Do they know something? He'll get Warp to corner them later.

Just as he entered the Medbay he realized with a shock that Megatron had followed his Second down and both were glaring at each other. Starscream was shivering due to the lack of energon and a new gash was visible on his chassies. The burns suggested a certain weapon was used. Said weapon was smoking. Thrust's Trine were in the corner and the medical gestait were scattered throughout the bay. Hook was behind Starscream. He looked nervous but was unsure whether or not to move aside or interfere.

If only he could help! Thundercracker thought before turning and heading over to Scrapper. The pain in his spark gnawed at him and he sent reassurance through the trine bond to his leader.

* * *

OooH Secrets, secrets! Lots and lots of secrets!

check out the pole on my profile!


	2. Where I stand!

Starscream slowly came online. He wish he hadn't. Pain danced through his frame. He vented air through the vents on his shoulders and winced. That hurt too. He groaned his discomforted. He brought a servo to his helm and rubbed his optics.

Thinking back he did realize that he didn't have to be in such discomfort. He had been cursing Megatron's name when said mech stormed into the MedBay and shot him with that blasted cannon!

There was a light pop sound and Starscream smiled. He didn't need to online his optics to know who his company were. Said company clambered onto the berth, one either side of him. The one on his right kissed his forehelm while the other started to gently stoke his cockpit.

" You two shouldn't have come tonight." Starscream whispered, his screechy voice replaced with a soft noise that rolled off his glossia gently, soothingly.

" Your hurt. We couldn't ignore it. Not tonight." Skywarp said as he continued to stroke his Trine Leader.

" Warp's right. We couldn't leave you alone." Thundercracker lay down beside Starscream on his back, their wings overlapping. " I wish we didn't have to do this."

" So do I but what choice do w . . . . . . what choice do I have?" Starscream onlined his optics and turned to his blue wing mate. " I fear for your lives."

" We know, we don't take you seriously anyway Screamer!" Skywarp laughed. Thundercracker smiled. Starscream smiled too but he still felt bad.

" Are you guys okay?"

" Yes sir we're fine! Trust me, we still look better then you ever did!" Skywarp sat up, optics twinkling in mischief.

" You mean you still aren't as good looking and never will be!!" Starscream scoffed, giving a friendly thump to the purple and black jet.

" Hey!"

" You deserve that!" Starscream dropped the smile and frowned " but you don't deserve this life. You don't deserve to be treated like this, especially by your Thrine Leader."

" We trust you Starscream! Always have , always will." Thundercracker grabbed Starscream's chin to make him face his way. " We understand. Besides you apologize every chance you get. We agreed to this just like you did remember?" Thundercracker leaned in and kissed him on the lips. " We will always love you Starscream!"

" Hey I want some!" Warp protested and suddenly claimed Starscream's mouth with his own. Thundercracker laughed and squeezed his way in between the two.

" You guys better go in case Megatron comes up to give me a piece of his mind. I doubt he's finished because Hook interrupted him the last time." Starscream pulled away from his wing mates then snarled. " I said get out" His voice returned to the harsh screech, laced with venom.

Thundercracker and Skywarp smiled then grabbed each other as they warped out. Starscream released air through his vents. If only there was some other way to protect them. He thought before slipping into recharge.

* * *

Megatron sat in his throne in the command centre. He was currently trying to sort out a problem, a Starscream problem. Soundwave stood by him on his left.

" Query: What will you do now?"

" Soundwave is there any Seeker tradition that I could use to my advantage?"

Soundwave was silent as he searched through files however he knew one but that was something he would rather not tell his leader. Said leader's thoughts were a jumbled mess but Starscream popped up here and there. Soundwave couldn't see why Megatron couldn't just go and tell Starscream the truth. His search was pointless. Nothing else would help. Silently he vented air.

" Solution: Force him into submission."

Megatron glared at him" What? What do you think I have been . . . . . . " Realization dawned on him. " What?"

Soundwave flinched " Trine Leaders: supposed to be unbreakable unless forced to submit by a worthy mate."

Soundwave listened to his leader's thoughts before Megatron noticed and shut him out with a snarl.

" Are you saying I should rape him?" Megatron looked disgusted but Soundwave could see the lust in his leader's optics.

" No sir! To rape a Seeker would mean that they will most likely all turn against you no matter who said Seeker is. Starscream: Leader of all Seekers. Result of rape: All out war!"

Megatron snarled " Explain what you mean then."

" In Seeker tradition if you want to claim someone for a mate or Bondmate you must prove your self worthy." Soundwave stopped as he sensed a question surfacing.

Megatron looked thoughtful " Isn't a mate and Bondmate not the same thing?"

" No sir. Seekers can create sparklings with being bonded. It is to allow the best to mate and create the best sparklings. Seekers that are bonded sometimes mate with others to help with this. The fastest mate with the fastest, the strongest with the strongest and so on. Bonded pairs do have their own sparklings though and both Seekers look after the sparkings carried by their Bondmate even if they never sired it.

" Interesting. That is very clever in a way. " Megatron looked hesitant before continuing " How do you prove that you are worthy enough?"

" In battle."

Megatron smirked " Have I not proven myself worthy already? How many times have a beaten him in battle?"

Soundwave remained quiet. Megatron and Starscream never battled, they fought in the form of arguments and they were always one sided and in Megatron's favour. Soundwave could hear Megatron's thoughts again as he left them unguarded. They had excitement but also worry, worry about how Starscream would react. Then Soundwave nearly growled. Megatron was going to go and lie again and try to cover up his true feelings using violence. Going to use his dominance and try to show Starscream that he didn't hold anything for him, that he was just using this as a way to control him. Megatron always got what he wanted, Starscream was no different.

" You have to make your intentions clear. You must give an invitation to them in some form to show this."

" How do you make an invitation?" Megatron said not even looking at his TIC.

" Unknown. However Seekers have two other languages. A certain body language and a spoken language. The invitation must be made in body language."

Megatron looked up at him. " What? Oh this is ridiculous!" He vented air heavily. Megatron only allowed Soundwave to see him like this. Soundwave was the only who knew about Megatron's dilemma with his second, the reason why said second wasn't offline when he should be for the amount of treachery. " Do you know what this invitation is?"

" Negative. Solution; observe Seekers here and study their history."

" I want you to study their history while I shall watch my second." Soundwave had expected this. " What about this Thrine thing they have? They are bonded in a sense I understand but isn't there supposed to be some form of trust between them?"

" Observation correct: There is a deep trust between members of a Trine."

" Then why does Starscream treat his fellow wing mates with such a violent nature. It almost seems as if he hates them?" Megatron rubbed his chin in thought.

Soundwave didn't reply immediately because he knew this could end with him being shot at. He knew that the Seekers pretended to fight. It took him years to figure it out but he did and it made sense. He also noticed that Starscream's Trine are able to hide certain things and he assumes that these off limit thoughts were the ones that verified his assumption. " Starscream pretends to hate them to protect them." The "from you" remand unspoken.

" I want you to set up a hidden surveillance camera in all their quarters. Dismissed." Megatron rose from his Throne and headed to his quarters.

Soundwave watched quietly. He knew that if the two bonded then that would solve a lot of problems on the Nemesis. Starscream only annoyed Megatron to get his attention, and Megatron only riled Starscream up so he could touch him even if in the form of punishment. The gun-former graved to touch the jet but would not swallow his pride in order to do so in the form of affection.

Soundwave halted his thoughts. Starscream sought out Megatron's attention. The telepath had never got anything from Starscream resembling a desire to be with Megatron but deep down Soundwave always knew that Starscream never intended to kill Megatron. Was it possible that Starscream harboured the same feelings for his leader? Or is he just a very serious prankster of sorts? Starscream had always been difficult to read.

* * *

_" He still hasn't done it! Why won't he do it?"_

_" I know brother, I know! He must though and he knows it. He won't betray his own kind, his own family!"_

_" What if he does?"_

_" Sister, if he does then he is not fit to lead."_

_" Are you suggesting something my brother?"_

_" As a last resort I assure you . . . "_

_" What will you do? You won't offline him will you?"_

_" Hush brother! I will do what is necessary to protect this family's honour!"_

_" But he is our family. . . ."_

_" I said HUSH! I know he is but he must, as the oldest and one of the last of the Originals, defend our honour!"_

_" I agree brother, but I won't be able to kill him, not after how he treated me, how he looked after us! I could never . . . "_

_" Sister, then you must not let it come to that."_

_" What are you suggesting now?"_

_" Let us watch our dear brother before we act, we shall give him a little longer but I warn you, my patience runs thin."_

_

* * *

_Two chapters in one day!_ Lucky you! _Things are supposed to be confusing at the moment BTW

Have any suggestion then fire away and remember if you want to see a Character Speak now!!_  
_


	3. Elements and Properties

So did I Annoy you with the ending to the last chapter? Good! That was my goal! Thanks for the reviews so far!

glompmeXD: Okay you think it's Starscream I'm talking about. Okay. Yeah, I see your point in a way. Still curious as to how you came up with that though? The femme is someone to answer that question. ( I know I'm mean but hey!)

grimmlock47: Thank you for both your reviews! And YES!! I made you confused!!

recyclablefoxx: Thank you very much! I plan to make it more intriguing!

* * *

A week and nothing interesting, well nothing out of the ordinary, has happened. In his boredom Starscream had returned to his own lab, hidden in the back of his quarters. The Combaticons and the Stunticons had had a row in the rec room. The place had been thrashed and both gestiats had been thrown in the brig after a good "talking to" from their great leader.

It was funny watching Motormaster and Onslaught go at each other. Swindle was the only one who didn't take part, partially because he was filming the whole thing using Reflector, probably so he could sell it, until Reflector rebelled and separated. Viewfinder, Spectro and Spyglass then chased Swindle around the Nemesis. They did quite a bit of damage to the Combatacon which didn't really surprise anyone. Swindle had always been a coward! Starscream didn't get to see the damage for himself however because Hook had had to secure the Medbay.

Now the cleaning operation was in place so Starscream had snook away to his lab to work on a new bomb that he came up with. Twelve test tubes were lined in front of him. Some bubbled while others fizzed and formed a froth on the surface. Beside them was a retort stand supporting a dripping funnel that hovered over a beaker containing a rock that was highly reactive to certain liquids. Starscream had called it Consrite after discovering it on an unpopulated planet, a planet he had found with Skyfire. He sat back in his specially modified chair, just to listen to the sounds in his lab. They were a comfort, an escape.

Sighing, he straightened. He picked up the test tube marked 'formula six' and brought it over the dripping funnel and poured it in. Picking up all the equipment, he placed it in a metal box with reinforced walls. Unlike the Autobot Wheeljack, he did not like to blow himself up! Closing the box, he plonked himself in front of his computer.

" Access Code: ThunderWarp." he said while he spied an energon cube that he had abandoned in his concentration.

The screen flickered then accepted the code and Starscream reached for the cube and took a sip. Pressing a few buttons here and there a visual of inside the containment box popped up and Starscream reached for two control sticks. Two robotic arms folded out from the walls of the box. Slowly the Seeker opened the dripping funnel to allow one small drop of the liquid to descend on the rock. It started to smoke and fizz before there was a red flash. The box shook but stayed in one piece but the internal camera was knocked out. That was to be expected.

Starscream smirked as he stretched his wings and took a good gulp of his energon cube. Success! now all he had to do was work out how to turn it into a bomb that could be transported safely and then detonated. He was about to get up to search for some form of metal when he heard the doors to his quarters open.

" Starscream!"

_Great!_ He thought to himself " Yes my Leader?" He replied with as much emphasis on the words as possible.

" Come here now!"

_Primus! He's in a bad mood!_ " Yes, of course!" He snarled before exiting his lab and strolling over to Megatron who stood at the door. " What do you want?"

Megatron growled " Watch your attitude Starscream or you will end up on the scrap heap! Where have you been all morning?"

" In my lab, working on a new weapon."

Megatron narrowed his optics. Starscream couldn't help but smirk. Megatron was so paranoid!

" And?" He hissed

" And I have successfully found the right ingredients. Now all I need is the correct metal to use as the shell."

" How will it be used?"

" I intend to use them myself so I was going to design it so that my fliers could use them and drop them on the Autobots from above." Megatron narrowed his optics further.

" Well hurry up about it! Have it ready for tomorrow, we are going to attack the Ark while stealing energon from some pathetic human power plant." Megatron glared at his second who took it as an invitation to rile him up, if only a bit.

" Well that is the best you have come up with so far but I, knowing you so well Mighty Megatron, know that there are most likely mistakes. It would do no harm to allow me to look over the battle strategy." Starscream folded his arms over his chassies, his favourite smug expression decorating his faceplate.

Megatron snarled and a familiar sound of a charging plasma cannon filled Starscream's audios. " Starscream, you are incompetent, clumsy, idiotic and self serving! What makes you think you can come up with successful battle plans? Let the mechs with functioning processors do the tasks that are too hard for your limited processor!"

Starscream pondered for a moment. This could easily go two ways and each way landing him in the Medbay. He could end up attacking Megatron . . . . and as much as he wished to deny it, he would be slaughtered. Or he runs and gets shot in the back by Megatron. As he considered his options Megatron suddenly turned on his heel with a grunt and stormed from the Seeker's quarters leaving a very stunned Starscream in his wake.

Starscream stared at his door for ages before he made uncoherant noises of absolute confusing. Well that had certainly had not been one of the scenarios he had predicted not that he was complaining. However a feeling stirred deep within, a feeling that he would quench by giving Megatron an excuse to beat him. It swirled within his very core and he could stop the wave of disappointment that washed over him.

He cursed himself. No he would not fall for that mech! Not ever! He just couldn't . . . . .

* * *

Megatron stormed down the corridors of the Nemesis. Mechs scattered left, right and centre. Megatron for once felt confused. He had been watching Starscream through the surveillance camera Soundwave installed while doing reports on various things. One thing he had always noticed about his second, was that when he concentrated his wings would always shiver ever so slightly or twitch or sometimes even fold back and forth. He was always fascinated by it. Starscream never seemed to notice this habit of his. The other Seekers did no such thing, they did have their own little habits though. Well he wasn't so sure about Skywarp because he could never concentrate, ever! But he didn't care about the others.

After watching Starscream work for so long, his features void of sneers and smirks, Megatron just literally got up and headed straight for his second. Only when he actually entered Starscream's quarters did he realize what he had done. He had done it many times before, each ending with some sort of stand off, many ending in beatings and a trip for his second to the Medbay.

But this time he had just left! What is wrong with him? He can't be going soft! He scoffed, no he defiantly wasn't going soft, he wouldn't allow it. He reached his quarters and sat at his desk. He sat for a while before turning to his monitor that was still spying on the Air Commander's quarters. Several small squares displayed different angles. As soon as he located his second, Megatron sat bolt upright. Starscream was still standing in the same spot where Megatron had last seen him only his face was, . . . . it was, . . . . . just was not a Starscream face! Was that even possible? The Air Commander looked distraught or maybe . . . or maybe a little . . . Suddenly Megatron realized that Starscream was _upset_!

: Soundwave come to my quarters immediately!: Megatron literally shouted into his com. There was some form of reply but Megatron wasn't paying attention as his attention was solely focused on the Seeker.

Soundwave appeared at his door in no time and looked to his leader expectantly

" How may . . ."

" Get over here and see what you make of that!" Megatron ordered without taking his optics of the screen.

Soundwave obeyed and peered over Megatron's shoulder. Silence while both mechs studied the image. Starscream still hadn't moved, not even his optics shifted. Megatron shifted uneasily and Soundwave pulled back a bit. Suddenly Skywarp appeared out of thin air in front of Starscream. Both Megatron and Soundwave jumped but Starscream didn't even flinch! Skywarp had his mouth open about to speak, but he had seen Starscream and simply froze in the act. Cautiously he approached his Thrine Leader and began to wave a servo in front of his faceplate.

" Eh, Screamer? Are you okay?"

Starscream didn't even look at him. " Warp. I think I need to go to the Medbay." Megatron's jaw dropped at the sound that escaped Strascream's mouth components. Sounwave was unreadable as usual. Megatron regained his composure and turned to his TIC

" Did Starscream say that?" He asked in disbelief.

Soundwave didn't answer, which was an answer in itself. If Starscream had a voice such as that then why did he hide it with such an irritating screech. Megatron thought for a moment while Skywarp looked confused, his optics darting around the room. _Maybe in his current,unusual state his vocal processor glitched! _

" Negative; that is Starscream's real voice frequency." Soundwave seemed to have recovered and Megatron realized that his thoughts were unguarded.

They watched as Skywarp placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder and Megatron found himself getting twitchy. Starscream was his!

" Okay! Care to explain?"

Starscream moved his helm to look at his Trine mate. " Am I injured?"

Skywarp then looked worried even as the ghost of a smile shadowed his features. " Eh no. Should you be?"

Starscream nodded slowly. " Megatron was here . . . .argued . . . .then left . . "

Skywarp looked at Starscream as if he had two heads. " How much high grade did you sneak this time?"

" I only had a small amount of regular grade all day!"

" Are you sure Megsy was here? Because I mean, yeah, he hates you!"

Starscream nodded again. " I need high grade!"

" Yeah, if what your saying is true, then I want some too!"

* * *

Okay so yeah!

This was really annoying because Megatron kept getting mushy! I just it would be fun to add a bit of humour because it will get angsty!

I have a new poll up BTW but right now I can't remember what it was about . . . .

Anyway moving on!

From now on i plan to make each chapter longer then the one before it, that is my goal so you guys have more to read.

BTW There is a reason for this chapter. the bomb is a metaphor. for what I hope you can guess! Hint chapter name plays a part too! If you review please state what you think the bomb symbolizes!

Till nex time!


	4. Glitch!

You guys are so going to hate me for this chapter! I'm sorry but I had to!!

BTW I will be taking a few characters from the time of Galvatron because I really want them in this story, I wont put in the sweeps or Cyclonus though . . never really liked them! * Turns away and sniggers " Bunny helmed 'con"*

The Poll: So far nobody wants to see things from the arks perspective . . . . It's all right I'm not upset or anything . . . . *sniff* There is one maybe though . . .* Eyes obtain a sparkle of hope*. Not that I have a plan or anything I just want to make you guys feel bad . . . . .( And confused but you guys don't know that!)

**Saberfrost**: Yes Confused! That's how I want you to be!! * insert evil laugh here!*

**HighxOnxCrack**: Trust me, long reviews are welcomed!! That you very much for all the nice things you said. I will try to make my sentences an easier read but I am slightly dyslexic (I think that's how you spell it . . .) and my sentences make perfect sense to me even if they make no sense at all. My spelling is terrible but I have a spell check on my internet so that solves that and you don't have to put up with weird words . . . You do not sound obnoxious at all. I need criticism if I want to improve on my writing abilities so fire away . . . . I think *puts a thinking expression on* So you like the fact that Megzy admits his love for Screamer! Interesting . . . but what you really need to ask is if Screamer feels the same . . . Let me inform you . . . . in a later chapter! :p! * Smiles innocently*

**grimmlock47**: You are still meant to be confused about the voices in Chp 2! I'm evil okay! It's in my job description!. You are leaving for a week . . . . . how could you! that is . . . that is just despicable! Absolutely terrible! How could you! . . . . . wait I already said that . . . .Ah WHY! Tell me! Wait . . . . why am I giving out again . . .? Lol! Have fun! * Narrows eyes dangerously at your retreating back!*

* * *

_" Something has happened!"_

_" What is it sister? For good or for worse?"_

_" For the worst I'm afraid."_

_" Where is our brother?"_

_" He was upset. He dose not want to be part of . . . . . your plans"_

_" Neither do you sister!"_

_" And you already know why! This is not fair! It was never a fair task! And you know it!"_

_" What choice does he have? He must do it!"_

_" Everyone has a choice . . . even you brother . . "_

_" NO! No one has a choice! Why don't you understand that?"_

_" Why don't you understand that this could break him? We could lose our beloved brother forever."_

_Silence . . . .  
_

_" Why do you hate him so . .?"_

_" Because I . . . . . . he has always been the stronger . . . .I don't want to hate him . . . .I want to love him like you sister, I swear by the will of Primus I do . . . .but I can't because he is the reason my life was ruined! I **will** make him pay for it!"_

* * *

Three weeks later . . . Afternoon.

Starscream stormed down the Nemesis corridors. He burst through the command centre doors, optics locked onto their target and he raised his Null Rays. They met their mark and the Silver Tyrant growled in pain as he stumbled backwards.

" Starscream how dare you! Seize him!" He bellowed as Soundwave ran to his side.

Blitzwing and Astrotrain jumped for the Air Commander, but with surprising speed, he leapt out of their way, shooting both in the chassies. The triple changers collapsed in an unconscious heap.

" I have had enough of this Megatron!" The Seeker screeched when suddenly he doubled over and gasped. With a cry of outrage the Seeker charged towards the underwater exit and, without closing the air lock, opened the gate. Water flooded the command centre as the Seeker managed to escape the rush of water and propel himself out of the door.

" Close the Door!" Brawl yelled!

Wildrider leapt to action and hit the panel beside the door. The door struggled to close but with a loud groan it clicked shut. Nobody moved till the water had settled before they began to mutter words and curses at their senior officer.

Starscream broke the surface of the water and proceeded to speed away in his jet mode. _What happened, this device was not supposed to do that!_ He checked his internal systems to make sure that the malfunctioning device had done no damage. When he was sure he was a hundred percent functional and far enough away from the Decepticon base he disabled the device.

Starscream's paint job transformed into the dark colours of black and blue and his alt mode shifted slightly to allow wings to become perpendicular to his body at a 45 degree angle instead of the familiar 90 degree angle.

The new jet landed gently in an abandoned warehouse and transformed. His black helm turned as bright red optics scanned his surroundings. His blue faceplate was drawn in a frown. His black and blue wings tremble in naked anger. He brought a blue servo to the side of his helm.

" I have failed! He still lives! However the other one has been taken care of for the time being."

* * *

Megatron paced to and fro before his throne. All optics followed him. Hook shifted near by, anxious to tend to the severe burns on his leader's chassies. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked stunned. They had barely uttered a word since their Trine Leader had taken off. They stood side by side looking completely dazed and confused.

Megatron could feel his anger . . . . . and his misery . . . .take control of him. Starscream had just come in and shot him and this time it actually hurt. His aim had been direct and accurate. It had hit him just above the Spark chamber. Keeping an angered expression he couldn't help but feel helpless. He really wanted to be with Starscream, for Starscream to be at his side as his Bondmate. But it was obvious that the Seeker had different feelings. To show his feelings for Starscream could be his downfall. He felt a swift mental probe and realized that he was pacing a hole in the command centre. The troops followed his every step with enraged optics, a rage directed at Starscream for his attempt to take over once again.

" Find him!" Megatron hissed as he turned to Soundwave. " Get Lazerbeak, Ratbat and Buzzsaw out there now!"

Soundwave ejected the Cassetticons and strolled over to the control panel. He raised the tower to allow them access to the air then lowered the tower once more to be submerged by the dark blue depths of the sea. The other Decepticons proceeded to check other screens and control panels to search for their missing Air Commander. They were silent.

" Soundwave follow me to my quarters!" Megatron hissed before exiting, not even checking to see if his TIC was following. Hook did though

" Sir! You need medical attention." He stated.

" Not now Hook! Return to the Medbay! I will be there later!"

" Yes sir!" Hook scurried away down a separate corridor when one showed up. Megatron could hear Soundwave's pedfalls following behind him.

Upon entering his quarters, Megatron swiftly grabbed an energon cube from the cabinet. He realized, as he lifted the cube to his mouth, that his servos were shaking. He placed the cube down on his desk without tasting a drop.

" The Little fool!" His hissed through closed dentals. " What was he thinking?"

" Observation: That was not Starscream's normal approach."

Megatron had completely forgotten about Soundwave, however he didn't broadcast his moment of surprise.

" Explain."

" Starscream: Normally boasts or draws attention before he fires."

Megatron sifted through memory files to find the tape deck to be correct. Starscream had always drawn attention to himself before he attacked, even when he was aiming at Megastron's back, it was always obvious when he would strike. A stray thought crossed his processor but he shook his head in denial and dismissed it.

" That is correct." Soundwave shifted uneasily on his peds.

Megatron stared at him, completely confused. " What?"

Soundwave paused in his shifting to look at his leader properly. " It is correct to assume that Starscream never intended to succeed . . . ." Suddenly a black servo was wrapped around his neck, blood red optics glared down at him.

" Soundwave! I warned you before about listening to my thou .. . . . . . What did you say?" Megatron tilted his helm to the side, faceplate drawn in a frown.

Soundwave didn't get to reply as Megatron released him and began to pace. " He . . . never . . . . never intended to kill me?" He looked back to his third with an almost scared looking expression. He was confused, very confused. Why would Starscream even bother to attack him if it always ended up with him being beaten and humiliated. It was not logical!.

" Starscream: Seeking attention."

Megatron froze mid step. That didn't make sense either . . or did it? He felt something stir within him. Something he identified as hope.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp had retreated to their shared quarters after they were kicked out of the control room. Skywarp had been totally silent which had unnerved some of the other mechs. Even Thundercracker had been quieter than usual. The others had become suspicious and had kicked them out. The pair slowly made their way back and then collapsed on their separate berths facing each other.

" Why does something feel so wrong?" Skywarp whispered " I . . . was that Starscream? It . . . . he . . . he promised that he wouldn't do another attempt for another few earth weeks . . but . . .he just . . ."

Thundercracker couldn't believe it either " I know Warp, but he has never gone back on his promises to us? It doesn't make sense!"

Thundercracker tried to think why Starscream would just attack like that, what had sparked it? They hadn't fought a battle for a week, Megatron had pretty much ignored Starscream for the week. Starscream had seemed content that morning when getting his energon ration. Thundercracker felt a stab of worry. Where did Starscream go? An image of his Trine Leader doubling over in pain replayed in his processor. Was he glitching? Thundercrack pushed against the Trine bond.

:: Starscream?:: Skywarp looked up at the blue Seeker, sensing the open bond, and followed his example

:: Screamer? Come on!::

No reply and . . . . . Thundercracker could feel panic beginning to contaminant his systems. There was nothing from Starscream's end of the bond. It was as if he didn't exist at all. No! This only happened when a Trine member offlined. No he had to be wrong! He must be having problems sensing his Leader because he is in some state of shock! Skywarp could probably feel Starscream as clear as day . . . .

" TC? Why can't I feel him?"

Thundercracker snapped his helm up to look at his wing mate. Only one thought circled around in his processor. Starscream was gone . . . . .

* * *

Soundwave left Megatron's quarters after being dismissed. He had been ordered to watch Starscream's Trine closely to find the location of the missing Air Commander. Said Air Commander was successfully dominating his thoughts. It was illogical for Starscream to make an attack like that. It didn't fit in with his style as he had pointed out to Megatron but that still didn't answer the question of why he had done it.

Thinking back, he couldn't remember why Starscream hadn't finished the job. He remembered the two triple changers failing in their attempt to grab him but then he had turned all attention to Megatron. He had Barely registered the Seeker's words but he had heard the cry of outrage. By the time he turned to see what was happening Starscream was already out the door with water storming in behind him. Had one of the others shot him? He would have to view the video recording of the incident later.

Upon entering The monitor room he took his seat and sat down. He entered the required code so he could see the Command centre. The two Seekers just helped pump out the water in a daze. They hadn't known of their Leaders plans! That was not normal, Starscream always warned them so that they could be prepared and act accordingly, to sneer and tease Starscream in his defeat and humiliation with the rest of the Decepticons. Soundwave had to praise Starscream, he was clever in the ways he protected his Trine, even if it meant sacrificing his own dignity.

He returned to reality when the other Decepticons turned on the pair of dazed Seekers and kicked them out of the Command Centre. He followed them through the corridors via surveillance cameras, all the way to their quarters. Neither spoke or even acknowledged when other mechs sneered at them, saying how they were going to become a two-mech Trine after this new stunt pulled by their leader.

They stepped into their quarters and sat down on their berths and just stared at each other.

" Why does something feel so wrong?" Soundwave could just about here the purple and black jet through the speakers. " I . . . was that Starscream? It . . . . he . . . he promised that he wouldn't do another attempt for another few earth weeks . . but . . .he just . . ."

" I know Warp, but he has never gone back on his promises to us? It doesn't make sense!" Thundercracker replied. This proved that they did have a very deep trust for one another . . . so why did Starscream risk that? A trust between each member of a Trine is one of their most prized possession. They would offline just save it if it was endangered.

There was silence and Soundwave guessed they were trying to contact their Leader through their Trine bond. He was proved correct as he watched them both zone out. He waited, watching as Thundercracker seemed to pale. Panic flashed in his optics. That was enough of an answer and what Skywarp said next confirmed it.

" TC? Why can't I feel him?"

Soundwave watched as both Seekers' intakes hitched and their frames begin to rattle as they shook from fear and panic. Soundwave open a channel to his leader. He understood right away what that meant. Starscream was offline.

": Lord Megatron?:"

": Yes Soundwave? What do you have to report?:"

": Your presence is required.:"

": Soundwave I don't have time for this! What is it?:" Soundwave realized that Megatron must have been trying to think of a way to approach Starscream after finding out about Starscream's 'attention seeking' secrete.

Soundwave released air from his intakes that he had unconsciously held since he had come up with the result of Starscream's currant condition. This was having an effect on him? No, it was just him being nervous about being on the receiving end of Megatron's frustration.

": Starscream: Offline."

Silence followed his words as they sunk in. The com. link closed suddenly. Soundwave sat back against his chair. Why wiould a perfewctly functional Seeker go offline so randomly? Someone must have shot a direct hit to the Seeker during the chaos. Who done it he wondered. He strolled over to the far side of the room and started to rummage through the files on the computer that was recording everything that was going on and storing all the videos that had been recorded for the last 24 hours.. He found what he wanted and downloaded it to a third computer that sat next to the one still watching the two Seekers.

Skywarp was now weeping on the floor with his helm in Thundercracker's lap. Thundercracker had his servos wrapped around the younger flier's helm. Cleaning fluid ran down his faceplate in silent tears while he stared blankly ahead. His lips muttering unheard pleas. Soundwave felt a small amount of pity for them. They would probably never be the same again and most likely be stripped of their title of Command Trine.

Soundwave brought up what he wanted and was about to begin watching the recording when Megatron burst in. His mind was a mess, his emotions scrambled. His optics locked onto Soundwave

" What do you mean 'Offline'?"

A wail erupted from the purple Seeker and caught Megatron's attention. He bent down into the screen to get a better look. Skywarp had pulled Thundercracker off the berth and both were hugging each other tightly in a tangled mess on the floor, their cries of anguish escaping freely from their vocal processors.

" Starscream's Trine Mates: Can't feel him over their bond. Reason: He is offline . . . . permanently."

Megatron's face held an expression that Soundwave had never witnessed before. Pain, fear, shock. All emotions that Megatron would never show. The Warlord turned off the screen before him shaking his helm in denial.

" How . . . " He threw his helm back in frustration as his voice broke " How did he offline?"

" Theory: He was shot."

Megatron shook his helm. " When?"

" When he attacked you."

" His were the only shots fired."

" Suggestion: Watch recording of attack."

Megatron nodded as his gaze followed Soundwave's outstretched servo the pointed to the screen beside him. They watched as the Seeker burst through the doors and opened fire. They watched as he took down the two triple changers. Then they watched as he doubled over in apparent pain. Soundwave jumped and swiftly paused the recording. He Thought he saw something. Some sort of flicker go across the Seeker's frame. It was there for even less then a he was certain that he saw something. He needed to check that again. Then he remembered that Megatron was beside him. He turned his helm to look at the Warlord. When Megatron nodded, he continued and replayed the recording. He felt Megatron lean closer to the screen.

Just as Starscream doubled over there was the slightest flicker of something across his frame. It was limited to Starscream only as the rest of the screen remained clear. The first thought that came to processor was that something within Starscream had glitched. Before he could give it much thought Megatron reached across and re winded the recording again and replayed it slower this time. When the Seeker doubled over, this time both Megatron and Soundwave saw the flash of dark blue that covered his wings in a scrambled blotchy pattern.

Megatron pulled back from the screen.

" Did he glitch?"

" Unsure."

" Soundwave I want you to check out his lab. He has been in there a lot lately. Maybe he was fiddling with something he shouldn't have been." Megatron kept a steady voice but his thoughts were once again unguarded and portrayed his pain.

" What of the Seekers?"

Megatron looked to him, optics dulled. " Take them off active duty. Make sure no one goes near them. There will be severe consequences if this order is disobeyed! I want to see them when they are ready." and with that he left. Head lowered, arms limp at his sides. Soundwave could feel his spark cry out. Starscream always had to ruin everything, even their leader and yet . . . he couldn't feel angry. The Seeker had always been a mystery. Soundwave had never been able to see into his processor except if the Seeker had allowed him and even then the information he got was limited. The way the Seeker acted, the way he could change his act, Soundwave, for some reason always knew that Starscream was not the arrogant, selfish, greedy, backstabbing Seeker he made himself out to be. But why did he cover up his true personality, a personality Soundwave had only seen glimpses of, and they had only been from surveying him that past three weeks.

Something was happening, something had always been going on behind closed doors. Why all the secrets? What was the Air Commander hiding? Something told him that Starscream's Trine knew everything. They weren't as stupid as they let on to be. Now though, he may not get anything out of them. He was not going to force it from them now either. This was one thing he will not tell Megatron. They deserve to mourn in peace . . . . .

* * *

When Megatron returned to his quarters, he lowered himself onto his berth. Starscream was gone. The hope from earlier gone with him. Megatron felt empty. He didn't know what to do now. Cleaning fluid gathered around his optics as his sparked ached within it's chamber. He let the tears streak down his face. He would allow his Seeker this sign of affection, affection he deserved but never got simply because, he, Megatron was too . . ._scared_ . .to approach the elegant, beautiful Seeker and admit that he had a weakness out loud. He had always admired Starscream. Why did he have to beat him for every failure of his own and Megatron's fault. It wasn't fair. It never was.

Megatron lowered his helm into his servos and cried. .. . . . Angry sobs rocked his frame. His chassies were still damaged, but he ignored the pain, he was numb . . yet the pain was excruciating. Something dawned on him and he wondered if he should be slightly ashamed, but he pushed the feeling away. He was going to defeat the Autobots, for Starscream. Determination swelled within him. He needed to beat something, anything just to rid himself of his frustration. He stood up and slowly walked over to his desk, eyeing it as it were an enemy, then swiftly slammed his servo through it. The metal split from the force inflicted upon it. Megatron couldn't help but smirk.

The Decepticons needed a strong leader, one with no weakness. Now they had one . . .

* * *

* Ducks under a desk* Please don't kill me!!

Okay yeah, you hate me don't you? Yeah I thought so . . . . . *sniffs*

Am I making the Decepticons a bit too mushy because it is really hard to make them the evil guys they are meant to be . . but I suppose I really just wanted to make them seem more like living creatures, that they good points and bad just like the rest of us. Yes Megatron wants universal domination but that is not the point!

I will explain soon what happened to Starscream . . I will . . I promise.. * Makes a guilty face and looks away while whistling*

I Feel so bad now . . . . . .

Anyone have chocolate? I'm hungry!

Okay fine! Back to topic . . . . Okay so I'm evil! Get used to it!!

* Puts on an innocent face* Pwease rweview?

Side Note: Wow!!! Over 3400 words . . . . .BOOYA!! I am so great!!!!!!! Now bow before me . . . . . .* pouts when nobody moves* Seriously!


	5. Broken and Uncomplete

Hi! How are you? (not that I really care * cough . . jo . .cough . .ke!* )

Keep an eye out for the little hints in this chapter! This is the only hint I will give you!

Saberfrost: How should I know? . . . . .* eyes dart around the room looking for a change of subject* If you want I could include the autobots for a quick few lines . . . .somewhere . . . . . at least . . . .I think I could * Tilts head and face obtains blank look*

Jurasi: * Grins* Oh thank you my worthy follower! * grins disappears with a snap* Wait why are you bowing again . . . . ? * Strange person* ( Smiles innocently!)

* * *

A black and blue jet sliced through the skies. Silent at first until the boom hits seconds after it's fly over. Red optics followed it as it slowed and did a U turn. It transformed just as it hit the ground, landing on two peds. A blue faceplate, emotionless as the Seeker walked up to the mech already on the ground

" Greetings Icestream!" He called " How are you functioning of late?"

" Very well considering we are on this damp planet." A light blue Seeker took the other's servo in a fleeting shake.

" Ah but you can't deny that the atmosphere is a thrill to fly in!"

" That is very true Soundbreaker." his light blue faceplate became serious. "I hear you failed. Care to enlighten me?"

The black and blue Seeker nodded and pulled a device from his chassies, holding it up in front of the other. " Remind me to deactivate the one who sold me this!"

" Ah!" Icestream smiled " Can never trust a Decepticon can you?"

Soundbreaker laughed " Indeed we can't! But I will enjoy ripping his helm off."

" I always liked your way of processing!" Icesream turned around and began to walk. Soundbreaker followed after a slight hesitation. The surrounding area was open and flat, and green. Bushes and trees dotted the landscape here and there. As the two Seekers made their way across the land, their peds drew out mucky water from the ground with each step. Sounbreaker spat in disgust.

" Sorry about that! But this landscape suffers from a lot of rainfall." Icestream said over his shoulder.

Soundbreaker hissed in reply and then asked " Where is my _trophy _then?" His optics held a glint of something akin to mischief.

Icestream chuckled " Why, right in here . . " He laughed as he stepped through an invisible force field and simply disappeared. Soundbreaker followed as if it were normal, smirking with glee.

* * *

Megatron watched as the Autobots approached. The dust rose high above them making their dark silhouettes visible. There were very few, ten or so. Maybe eleven but that didn't bother him.

"The Autobots have flanked us!" A voice cried. It wasn't the usual screechy voice he was used to.

And that did bother him.

" Soundwave call a retreat."He had suddenly lost the desire to fight and rip his enemies limb for limb. Soundwave, who had been nearby filling cubes with energon from the nuclear plant, looked up at his leader, hesitated then carried out his orders. Rumble, who was near Megatron's peds, whined!

" What? Why can't we beat up those Autojerks?"

Megatron frowned " Enough Rumble! I said retreat so we retreat! Is that clear!" Something in his voice must have been deadly as the little mech ran over to Soundwave. The former TIC, now promoted SIC, opened his chest to allow the little cassette in. His visor flashed in some sort of emotion as he looked to his leader.

The Decepticons had just gotten every cube into Astrotrain when the Autobots landed on the scene. Optimus Prime transformed with ease and brought out his gun  
" Hold it right there Megatron!"

Megatron smirked in distaste " Goodbye Prime. I don't have time for your petty games."

" What makes ya think ya goin anywheres Megaturkey?" Megatron snarled as the red van's voice came from behind him. Thrust and his Trine dived and attacked the Autobot team that had flanked them while Blitzwing took up his tank mode and fired on Optimus and his team. For once Megatron felt no joy when he fired his cannon at Prime and caught him in the shoulder. Bits of his armour flew across the battle field. A piece landed in front of Megatron. The Warlord put on a fake smirk before taking to the air. His Decepticons followed with silence, even the sound of engines seemed quieter as they made their way back to base.

* * *

Thundercracker sat in his quarters with Skywarp curled in his lap as he rocked back and forward in a bid to relax himself and Skywarp who cried softly. Thoughts circled around his processor. all too fast to grab hold of and focus on. He was vaguely aware of the fact he and Skywarp were depressed. Sometimes he would forget why they were both in such a state, then slowly, everything came back and he would break down . . . again and again.

He had been dreaming a lot lately too. Always feeling sick afterwards, sometimes even afraid to drop back into recharge, his only escape from reality. They were always dark and always similar. He felt that his spark was trapped. It would ache terribly, begging to be released. But what confused him was that he could feel that his spark was in his own chamber. It should be fine, it should be safe. It felt horrible! There was no way for him to escape. He felt like he was tied down. Stuck even. But what really worried him was the fact that Skywarp was having the exact same dreams at the exact same time.

_Flashback_

_He was on his back. The ceiling was a dull grey. The dull red light of his optics highlight the tiny cracks in it's surface._

_ 'Where am I?' _

_As he became more aware of his body, his spark began to ache. It felt like something was crushing it. There was nothing he could do to ease the pain. His body wouldn't respond at all. His self diagnostic wouldn't respond either. _

_' How did I get here?'_

_His audios buzzed. There was no other sound apart from that, somewhat soothing, buzzing. _

_'What is going on?'_

_That was no his thought! Where had that come from? Before he could react in any form, a foreign panic began to rise. A panic that was his . . . but it wasn't! It didn't make sense! A familiar feeling . . . yet it was not his, . . . but so familiar! _

_' I need to get out!'_

_Fear gripped him in such a strong embrace he could have chocked. The buzzing only got louder till it was painful and he realized that his . . .no . . . yes it could only be his, processor was frizzing, on the verge of an automatic shut down. His optics dimmed, darkness consumed the rim of his vision and began to swallow the rest of it. He just about saw the red light of a pair of optics shine at him as he slipped into nothingness._

_Thundercracker shot up from his berth. His processor hurt and his audios ached. The pain in his spark slowly slipped away and for some reason he wanted to call it back, . . .it . . . it was part of him. The sound of racing intakes came freely to his audios as he stared straight ahead. The dream still so fresh and sharp. _

_" TC?"_

_Thundercracker jumped, and looked over to find a panting, frightened Skywarp._

_" TC . . . .you had it too . . . . "_

_" In a dark room . . . . "_

_Skywarp nodded " Feeling trapped."_

_End of Flashback_

Thundercracker still felt like he wanted the pain to stay, it was as if it was to make him aware of something. But the feeling of panic he always felt confused and upset him. No it wasn't his and he knew it but he had felt it before and on many occasions . . . but it was never his . . . but it . . . he had felt it before . . .

Skywarp went limp on his lap as he drifted into recharge_. _His intakes slow and steady_. _The sounds of others drifted to his audios. They are back from the raid it appears. Megatron will want to talk to them soon. Thundercracker growls. If it weren't for Megatron they wouldn't even be here and they would still have Staascream to lead them, to complete them. Thundercracker frowned. During and after the dreams he had always felt complete. The feeling of wholeness would drift away with the pain in spark. What does that mean? _It's probably my spark trying to right itself to ease my suffering. _He thought before gently lying back and drifting into darkness. . . ._  
_

_

* * *

_

_Okay so this is really short! Forgive me but I have so much school work to do before Friday!_

_Yeah so . . . lets see what reactions I get from this . . *evil smirk*  
_


	6. Calm before the storm

Okay so here is the next chapter. Again, it gets confusing, but as you already know, that is how I like it so deal with it! * Sticks out tongue*

I know this is also short but I have so much work to do and I will be honest . . . . I don't know when I will get a chance to upload the next chapter *sniff* Could be tomorrow, could be the weekend! But I have a break next week so I can type to my hearts content!

About the Poll! OMG someone said yes!!!!! . . . but there are still three no's . . . . . . *sigh* (not hinting at anything! * Starts to mime screaming! 'say yes'*)

I have so many side plots that I am getting confused . . . . *Looks around in panic* Did I just say that out loud? * walks away while whistling*

I am looking for some random names that could fit Seekers so yeah keep that in mind if you wish to review! ( As if I care about the names you guys come up with! I'm only trying to sound friendly!* Sticks noise in the air* . . . . . . . . . . . What? *(Fake)Friendly smile*)

Oh Yeah one other thing . . . do you guys like long Chapters or this length Chapters? I am just trying to make the story as reader friendly as possible. ( remember I'm _trying _to be friendly) . . . . . ( Not that I actually care or anything) . . . . . . . . . . .( See I still don't care!) . . . . . . . .* Sniff* ( Totally unaffected) . . . . . . .*sob* . . . .( Ah!! I can't do this any more!! * Tears run down face* I'm so sorry! Really I am! Please! Don't leave me! I need readers for my dream to become reality! { No, I haven't worked out what that dream is yet but I will . . . . in time . .. . . . . .yeah . . . . .} Just please! Keep with this story even if it is the last thing you do!!)

Okay replies to those of you who bothered reviewing . . . . .

**twindragon-girl: **No, Starscream is not one of the original 13, The Originals in this fanfiction are something entirely different! Nice try though and BTW Why does most of you think that the voices are talking about Starscream? Where are you getting Starscream from? I'm I really that bad a writer? . .* Sob* No! *Sniff* It's okay! I understand! I'll just go . . . .and die somewhere . . . * All out wailing!* ( Now look what you done! You, all of you should feel so ashamed of yourselves!) . . ( Nobody feels ashamed do they? Didn't think so! Moving on!) So yeah! Thank you for reviewing!

**The REAL real 'anonymouse'**: Awe! Did you have to login? It must have taken a week to do so! I feel so bad for making you go through that! ( Not really) Thank you anyway for logging in and reviewing! Your mind seems to be thinking a lot! Thank your mind for me because it is doing what it is supposed to be doing, thinking ( funny enough) The clone thing is way off. But I will say this, Sunstorm will make a smoking appearance! ( Talk about good comedy!) eventually! I really love him for some reason . . .RAMBLING! . . . . Feel free to speculate and stuff in reviews because then it gets everyone thinking!

**glompmeXD: **Yes confusing, as I said before, that is meant to happen! So do you want to know about Starscream or Icestream? I ain't gonna tell you anything about either! You will just have to read like everyone else! ( Nah nah! I know what's going to happen! . . . . . .* Starts to sing*I know something you don't know! . . . . . )

**Saberfrost: **Wow fourth review! Your loyal! I will have to keep my optics on you to make sure you remain loyal! You wondering what's happening huh? Well read then . . .Not that hard! ( I have just lost a loyal reader . . . . .haven't I?)

**Jurasi: **You do not have to tell me that I am great I already know that! However you could tell me _how _great I am? Could you? At least once? Just once? Please? Fine then! Don't! Not as if I care! . . . . Thank you for talking about places BTW because I will be kind and tell you that Icestream is somewhere in the South of Ireland. Don't be afraid about saying things I won't slag you if your wrong * Crosses fingers behind back while smiling innocently*.

Phew! Okay Enjoy! * Evil laugh*

* * *

_" No! This cannot be! He is ruined! This was not supposed to happen!"_

_" What is wrong now brother?"_

_" You almost sound annoyed with me my dear sister."_

_" Almost? I am poisoned to be in your presence!"_

_" You will get over it in time . . "_

_" Will I? Or will you just wish me dead too?"_

_" What? You are delusional! Whatever you decide to do, just don't break like our brother! Our family would never be able to redeem itself!"_

_" You talk of our family as if it were the most precious thing in the world! Yet you harbour thoughts to kill our beloved brother!"_

_" I do not . . . "_

_" No! Silence! This time you will listen while I talk! Our youngest is a youngling! He needs our eldest! But you want to take that from him! From us! And don't tell me that you don't want to kill our brother! I know, I know in my very Spark that is what you intend to do once he serves his purpose!"_

_" Sister, control yourself!"_

_" No, Brother, You control yourself! Your greed! Your ambitions! I love our brothers and I want to love you! But where you are going I cannot . . . . .I refuse to follow!"_

_" Sister please! I intend no such thing!"_

_" You said so yourself! You don't love him. It leads me to believe that you don't love me either or our youngest for that matter! Tell me my brother, are we just your little pawns in your bid to seize power? Are we? Because I rebel!"_

_" Sister, what do you speak of? Bid for power?"_

_" Don't play me for a fool! You blackmailed the Ring to make them give him the Task of that nature, a task you knew he would not be able to do! Not because he was weak, but because he was in love! But nobody would know the truth! Because everyone knows you must accept the Task without any complaints unless you wish for death! It was not fair! He was forbidden to speak his mind! Forbidden to state his feelings! I would rather him to never do it and never take his rightful place rather then him doing it and being a hollow shell! But that is what you want isn't it? You want him to be broken so you can finish him and claim the glory as well as his power."_

_" What? You has poisoned you against me? My beautiful sister who I cherish?"_

_" No, no, you only cherish power, just like him! That is all that holds a place in your Spark! "_

_" Fine! I lied! That better? Are you happy now? I have never cared for your well being nor his or anyone else's!"_

_" Brother . . . . . where have you been theses last few days?"_

_" What concern is it of yours? You are not following me remember? You call me traitor! Why should I tell you of my adventures?"_

_" What did you do? Where did you go for so long? What are you hiding? "_

* * *

Thundercracker slowly made his way down to the rec room to get his and Skywarp's morning energon. It had been a week since his Trine Leader's death but the pain was still strong and thriving. Others watched him pass in silence and then began their whispering when they thought he was out of audio range.

" He acts like a mindless drone."

" Skywarp must have deactivated or something. I haven't seen him in days!"

" Why doesn't Megatron send them back to Cybertron to be melted in the pits! Their Leader was a traitor, they will follow! They are useless anyway!"

" Hush, leave them be!"

" Aw, why Thrust? You pity them?"

Thundercracker didn't care. He let them whisper, and sneer and snigger behind his back. He knew Thrust knew how hard it was and that he was only trying to help, but Thundercracker didn't care. Why? Because he had become a mindless drone. Only coming out of his quarters to get energon and then return without a word to anyone. Skywarp hadn't left at all. There was purpose for them now. They were Leaderless. Nobody could fill in for Starscream, not that they would let anyone. They may as well be dead and lifeless too, but at least they would be with him.

He slowly filled two energon cubes with the pink liquid they used to enjoy, now it was just something they had to do in order to keep functioning. Why they even bother, he wasn't sure. His body seemed to have more control while he, his very being took a back-seat and watched.

" Thundercracker." The blue Seeker didn't recognize the voice. He turned slowly, trying to get the message across that he didn't care and probably wasn't going to listen. His optics locked on to the silver armour of the Warlord. Normally he would feel intimidated at being so close to the gun-former but he really didn't care and that seemed to scare him. _Suppose it's better then feeling nothing at all_! He mused.

When Thundercracker raised his optics to lock onto Megatron's, he didn't see the fiery red that he had expected. Instead tired, dull optics struggled to stare back. A sudden realization dawned on him. The cubes in Thundercracker's servos fell to metal floor of the Nemesis. The echoing, clatter went unheard as the two mechs stared at each other.

" His death affected you?" Thundercracker felt his intakes stall. The words had just slipped from his mouth, his processor was slowly coming back and yelling at him that Megatron, _Megatron_, The Mighty, Unbeatable Slagmaker was affected by the death of a mech who had been treacherous and had tried to kill him on so many occasions that nobody could remember to be able to count. Thundercracker shook his head in confusing. No Megatron would beat Starscream, humiliate him, he didn't care . . . . . he shouldn't care. This was, once again, his mourning processor making up some random way to try and ease the pain.

" Yes. Yes it_ does_."

Thundercracker stared before his world blackened.

* * *

Icestream paced in front of the temporary metal base that had been set up for their use only a month ago. Soundbreaker had disappeared. Where ever the mech had gone he felt that he didn't need to tell any other of where his destination was. This infuriated Icestream.

Soundbreaker's Trophy was locked inside the metal dome, being guarded by himself and one other, his brother, Highwinds. Said mech was sitting on his aft right at the door to the base.

" I don't trust him." Highwinds growled as he stood, his metallic grey and black frame caught rays of sunshine and made them dance across Icestream's optics.

The light blue Seeker released a heavy intake. " Yes Highwinds, you have already informed me of this."

His brother's black flaceplate bore a frown at his words. " Then why don't you heed me?"

" I have known Soundbreaker a long time Highwinds, I trust him." Icestream turned to his brother and halted in his pacing. " Do you trust me?"

" What kind of a question is that?" Highwinds snarled, offended " I would trust you with my very existence, my very spark!"

Icestream smiled. " Your spark is your existence!"

Highwinds growled in anger. " No it isn't! Your spark is what keeps you online, but it is not your existence!"

" How does that work out?"

" Your existence is through those that know and love you! If they have a memory of you, if they tell your story so that others know, who is to say that you don't exist, even if you are dead?"

Icestream nodded " There is logic in that!"

" Yes and it doesn't take logic to tell that Soundberaker can not be trusted! Pit! I have betrayed my friend! I don't like this plan!"

Icestream looked to his brother, a sad smile visible on his faeplate. " I'm sorry brother but we must do this."

" Why?"

" Because . . . " Icestream looked away. " Because it is for the best . . ." He replied as he shuttered his optics in shame . . . .

* * *

When Thundercracker came to, he found that he was back in his own berth but he was not alone. Skywarp stood, poised in a defensive position, beside him. His frame was blocking whatever it was he was protecting Thundercracker from. The blue Seeker sat up slowly till he could see around his Wing mate. Megatron stood with his helm in his servo.

" Skywarp, stand down! I am here to talk! Why don't you understand this!"

Soundwave came into view as he stood beside his leader. _Where did he come from?_. Soundwave suddenly dropped to his knees in a gesture that registered immediately in Thundercracker's processor. Soundwave sat on his knees, arms by his sides, with his helm bowed. Thundercracker could feel Skywarp stiffen, and then relax to a certain extent.

" How do you know that?" Skywarp hissed, amazed but still cautious, pain rolled of his words.

" Knowledge of Seeker traditions: Learned while training to be communications officer."

Thundercracker felt his lips curl in a snarl. " You don't learn those kind of things! Only Seekers know Seeker traditions!" The venom in his words shocked him!

" We were given certain gestures so that we could negotiate with your race." Megatron answered. " However I will not bow!"

" Go figure!" Skywarp snarled. Thundercracker almost felt panicked as he expected The Cannon to join in. He shot up and stood before Skywarp, arms spread out.

" Relax! I am not here to kill you! I want to talk!" Megatron looked . . . . _upset_ as he brought his cannon arm in front of him. It took a moment to register that there was no cannon. Thundercracker couldn't help but gape. Megatron looked so . . . _small_ without the large black weapon stuck to his arm. " I am here to talk! " He repeated.

Thundercracker lowered his arms. " Okay then, talk!"

" Can we please talk in my quarters? They are soundproof. I can not risk anyone hearing our conversation." Thundercracker's processor paused again. _Did he just ask if we could go and talk in his quarters? what is going on?_

After a few moments pause. Thundercracker felt Skywarp push against the bond.

:: Am I missing something?::

:: Yeah! I think . . .I . . . I am not mad! but I think that Megatron may have . . . cared for Starscream . . ::

:: What?::

:: How did I get here?::

:: Megatron brought you up himself. I thought he had killed you! Now repeat what you said before that!::

:: I'm telling you! I am certain of it! Look at him Warp and give me three details about him!::

Silence, while Skywarp scanned the Decepticon leader, who was waiting quietly beside and an equally quiet Soundwave.

:: He looks tired, beaten, . . . .and . . . . sad . . . . . ::

:: He isn't carrying his famous weapon either. He is being serious Warp! He wants to talk to us! I collapsed and you said so yourself, he brought me back here in one piece!::

" Well? Will you come?" Megatron, though still sounding tired, managed to add in a bit of annoyance to his words.

Thundercracker caught Skywarp's optic and they both nodded.

" Come on then!"

* * *

Just so you know . . . . . . . . I don't know anything! Well I do but that isn't the point I'm trying to make! You do realize that I am so bored right now that I am just rambling right? Okay well now you know! I mean you could just skip this whole paragraph that I feel coming on! But will you? I don't know! How should I know! You are sitting at your computer while I sit at mine and we could be at different sides of the world! How_ could _you expect me to know? I mean, that is just mean! It's not as if I can jump through my screen and land beside you now is it? You can't say no either because you haven't tried to have you? No didn't think so. How could you say that that is impossible if you haven't even tried! For all you know I could succeed and defy the laws of . . . . laws of . . . whatever laws I break! Yeah that's right! You so fell for it didn't you! No! Not that! Wait! You mean you actually tried to jump through the screen? * sniggers* Your an Idiot! Not because you tried to jump through the screen ( well that too!) but because you read this pointless paragraph! haha you just wasted at least 20 seconds of your life! Brilliant! No hold on I didn't waste any of my time! I get the pleasure of knowing that you read this without getting anything from it, while I imagine you suffer!

What? I'm evil! God! How many times do I have to remind you? It's your own fault! You decided to read it of your own accord! I didn't force you! You could have easly skipped it!


	7. Dreams and Feelings!

Hi people! EASTER BREAK!!!! Not excited or anything! just . . . . . . you know . . . . well you shouldn't know . . . . . . but anyway!

So yeah I made you guys wait for a few days! So what! I did warn you! I did!

Okay there is something you need to know before you read this because if you don't then most likely you won't understand what I'm talking about. This is a MATURE fanfiction so yes there is a 'scene' and yes, it is slash. But hey, I was thinking right. Transformers are aliens so their mating habits would most likely be different right? So yes they have the common port or valve and the cord or spike, however in my fanfiction they have all four. They have a valve where the cord enters. But inside the valve there is three ports where three spikes ( from the cord) connect to.

Two ports and two spikes are designed to create pleasure, but the third of each are used only when a sparkling is to be created. So in a random interfacing session the partners would only use two of the tree sets of ports and spikes. If they wanted a sparkling then they use all three and a spark merge. Understand? Oh the three spikes are housed in the cord and only emerge when inside the valve as to protect them due to them being very delicate. The third passes data and files and codes and programming and anything else that may be needed to make a sparkling. The other two just stimulate pleasure. I just thought this would make it a bit more interesting and different. I was originally going to put there interface panel under their chest but i had no idea how to explain that so I left that idea and just stuck to the norm of it being at their crotches.

Lubricant does leak from both valve and cord just to make things easier, but it really doesn't do anything else.

If you don't like this kinda thing . . . . . . well guess what? This is rated M! So chances are it will have _Mature_ content! Besides you have to search M to get this anyway so you wanted to read it!

Okay replies . . . . . .

**twindragon-girl: **I felt so evil while reading yours. I'm sorry but I had to!

**Fire-red-bird:** Did you actually read chapters five and six? You reviewed for chapter four so that's why I'm asking. Thank you very much BTW!

**Saberfrost: **LOL! No pressure indeed. Do you know that you made a rhyme? Just checking! What conversation are you on about? Megatron is sad yes but that was not the reaction I had originally anticipated! I'll be honest. I thought people would eat me for making Megzy all mushy like that . . . . . . .obviously I was proved wrong . . . . I thought I knew everything! Oh but _you_ . . . .you had to come and burst my bubble!! . . . . . . . .* Sniff!* And you are a loyal reader!! * WAHHHHHH!*

**Jurasi: **Well . . .. . .maybe I might be considerate . . . . . . . . nah to much fun to be mean! No it doesn't count if Ireland was in your top five! OMG!! How could I be so mean when you wrote that! * Sniff* I am so sorry! Please forgive my ignorance! You don't deserve to be treated like that if you are so kind as to allow me to come up with my own compliments for myself! * Suddenly sits straight and gets over it!* I am so funny mad hyper, the best there ever was, fantastic, great and . . . . . . and . . . . right now the words escape me however, for the next chapter I shall have my words of self compliment. Oh and by the way, yes, I will allow it to be counted if it is in your top five . . . . . . . . . for now!

**HighxOnxCrack: **Okay. . . . . . . . . right . . . . . . . .When reading your review, I did imagine an angry voice. So I am still wondering whether or not you are really, really pissed at me . . . . or just upset because I failed in my duty as an author. I will say though you are right about chapter six. It is a rambling chapter, BUT it was part of the plot, believe it or not, It is there to give the illusion of time passing and also it does drop important hints about what is coming up. I understand where you are coming from with the fact that the plot is unclear, but that is intentional on my behalf. I want you guys to be confused and disorientated and unsure of where this is going. That was my goal. I didn't expect anybody to react so quickly though . . .( and yet again another one of you proves me wrong! What is this, the 'prove The Starscream wrong campaign'? You guys are mean! ( * looks around oblivious* what?)) Anyway, I take it that you don't like my style of writing! That's cool! I understand and I have been waiting for someone to step up and say something like what you did. Oh and BTW I did read your one's story " Hunted species" absolutely great! I couldn't argue with you on that! Will you continue reading or have I lost you? I promise I don't mind. You don't even have to answer.

Okay I'm not depressed! Honestly!

Sorry if there are errors. I only noticed that my keyboard is acting up on me and my internet is experiencing problems and being really slow at the moment! I may be missing words in sentences and such. I am going through all the chapters and am fixing them up so if there is something that didn't make sense, check it in a few days or so!

WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_" Sister? . . . . S-Sister? Where are you?"_

_" I'm here brother. What has upset you?_

_" I want him home. but I don't! I want him but he is in so much danger! Will brother try and kill him?"_

_" I . . . . . . . I think so . . .yes . . . .but don't worry. Our brother can look after himself."_

_" But they were both taught how to fight like Sactras. They are both elite!"_

_" Yes they are but our beloved is smarter, always has been."_

_" Will that be enough?" _

_" Brother . . . . .. if the time calls for it, would you rather save our beloved and sacrifice Sunblast?"_

_" You mean kill him, don't you?"_

_" I . . . yes, I do!"_

_" Then yes! I miss our brother. I love him. I hate Sunblast. He is mean, and uncaring . . . "_

_" No, he is not uncaring . . ."_

_" Your right! He cares for power and only power!"_

_" You may be young, but you are wise, much like our beloved brother. He would be proud of you."_

_" I function to make him and you proud sister!"_

_" Well, well, well. What have we here?"_

_" Sunblast!"_

_" What did you think, that it was our beloved brother returning home from The Task?_ As if that will ever happen!"

_" What do you want?"_

_" Oh sister, sister! Your temper does not suit such a beautiful femme."_

_" I will ask once more, what do you want?"_

_" Want I want is to be rid of this treacherous family!"_

_" What? You are the traitor!"_

_" You want to kill . . . "_

_" Little brother, you may speak __only __when spoken too!"_

_" He is part of this family too!"_

_" Is he sister? He is such a turbo chicken it disgusts me! He is nothing but an annoying shadow of myself, just like the rest of you!"_

_" Get out!"_

_" Get out sister? Why what do you mean?"_

_" Leave us be!"_

_" Why should I? We are family after all, we should spend more time together. No one knows what could happen tonight or tomorrow."_

_" What is he doing? Sister!"_

_" Brother! Run!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Thundercracker entered his quarters where Skywarp waited impatiently. He had been pushing on their Trine bond since he had been released from patrol. Thundercaracker hadn't been that lucky and had to do a shift on monitor duty. That was at least three Earth hours ago. Skywarp had decided to 'punish' his Trine mate by bombarding him with false but strong emotions, such as annoyance, boredom, anger, misery, and to Thundercrackers misfortune, a very real arousal.

Skywarp was painfully aroused, he could feel it, it was that strong, and had been waiting for him. The black and purple Seeker was not shy about broadcasting it across the bond and it took all of Thundercracker's will power not to just get up and charge to his wing mate. He had spied Soundwave out of the corner of his optics looking at him and suspected that the TIC knew what was going on! Well, part of what was going on.

Seekers are too proud to touch themselves and bring self induced overloads. Skywarp had to become aroused somehow but the blue Seeker kept that information deep within his processor well out of the reach of the telepath.

Skywarp smiled in delight as Thundercracker entered, his optics alive with naked arousal. Thundercracker raised an optic ridge and then scanned the room. It was apparently empty.

" Where is he?"

Skywarp smirked " Oh now, who would you be talking about?"

" Where is he?"

" Who is he?"

" Skywarp!"

" Oh cool your turbines! I'm over here!"

Thunderceracker followed the smooth voice with his optics to see Starscream emerge from the wash racks. His armour was wet and glistened in the light. Thundercracker growled, Skywarp's arousal was enough to arouse him and now seeing his Trine leader leaning suggestively against the wall with shiny wet armour just sent bolts of energy through his onlining interface systems.

" So want to hang out?" Starscream purred

" Starscream, I doubt he can ignore that especially after I gave him a helping _push _while on duty. I bet you he is already leaking lubricant."

Starscream's optics brightened " Then lets find out!"

Before Thundercracker could react Starscream was on him, pinning his servos above his helm while claiming his lips. Skywarp sat above Thundercracker's helm, legs spread, while he bent over to stroke Starscream's wings.

Thundercracker felt Starscream's glossia touch his lips, asking for entry, and happily welcomed the all too familiar foreigner. Starscream's servos released his own and began to wander down his frame, stroking sensor nodes and plucking at wires within reach of cobalt digits. Thundercracker raised his servos to stroke Skywrp's thighs. Said jet moaned, deep and lust filled. Thundercracker couldn't really see what he was doing due to offline optics and the fact that he would online them to see Starscream's beautiful faceplate.

Starscream broke the kiss after several minutes, much to Thundercracker dislike, to lick and suck on neck cables. Thundercracker moaned softly, encouraging his Leader to continue. Above them Skywarp growled and moaned too, sometimes bucking his hips and legs against Thundercracker's stroking servos.

Starscream was growling against Thundercracker's neck as he worked, evidence that Skywarp was still stroking him. Skywarp disappeared from Thundercracker's grasp. A second later, Starscream was suddenly ripped from Thundercracker. Starscream gave a soft hiss and spun round to grab Skywarp, who smirked devilishly, and rammed him against a wall. Skywarp let out an excited yelp and began to attack Starscream's mouth.

" Hey! He was mine!" Thundercracker yelled as he stumbled to his peds and rejoined them. He pressed against Starscream's back and began stroking his wings earning him a muffled moan and a shiver through his servos as Starscream's wings vibrated with pleasure. Their overloads, all three, were close.

" Oh take me already, will ya Screamer!" Skywarp howled as he broke the kiss.

" A little impatient tonight, aren't we." Starscream laughed. Clicks echoed around the three as crotch plates were retracted. Thundercracker reached down in between Starscream's legs to find lubricant pouring down the inside of his thighs. He felt around till he found the Air Commander's valve and began to stroke the rim gently.

" Ooooooh! TC! How do you do that!" Starscream moaned as his helm rolled back against his blue wing mate's shoulder. Skywarp used the opportunity to attack Starscream's neck cables. Starscream offlined his optics and continued to sing with moans and sensual growls. The sight was erotic and it was all it took for Thundercracker's cord to slid from it's housing, the tip dripping with lubricant. It hit off Starscream's aft and the tri-coloured jet tensed up in anticipation.

" Looks like Skywarp isn't the only one being impatient." Thundercracker teased.

" Uh . . . .I bet ooh! that I could . . .. .Oh that's sooo good! . . . Hold my overload . . . . uh . . . the longest . . ." Thundercracker laughed as he slowly pushed a digit in to the wet valve, Starscream arched back into him in response.

" Oh yeah! Well let's see about that!" Skywarp looked up to Thundercracker with a glint in his optics. It clearly stated " Lets make him live up to his name!" Starscream noticed and snarled at them.

" Don't even think about it!"

Before he could resist, Skywarp and Thundercracker pressed against their Trine leader, effectively securing him between them. Skywarp reached down to a subspace on his side and produced a pair of stasis cuffs.

" Oh! They look fun!" Thundercracker purred.

" You are not putting them on me!" Starscream yelled as he tried to push Skywarp off. Thundercracker began to pump his digit in and out of his valve while pinching the base of his wing and that ended the struggling as Starscream became a squirming, moaning mass of aroused Seeker. Starscream had always been tight.

Skywarp easily placed the cuffs on Starscream's wrists. That done, he nodded to Thundercracker who removed his digit from the warm, wet valve. Starscream pouted at the loss and was about to complain when both Skywarp and Thundercarcker picked him up, Thundercracker holding his arms, Skywarp his legs.

" Hey! Put me down!" He half heartily hissed.

" No!" Skywarp replied as they began to swing their Leader, gaining momentum, then releasing him. He flew through the air and landed with a bounce on Thundercracker's berth. After landing, Starscream looked up at his Trine mates. His optics widened and his mouth formed an 'O' shape as he took in the sight. Thundercracker and Skywarp smirked down at their Leader, optics glazed with arousal, cords out in the open and hanging between their spread legs, valves pouring lubricant. They were going to make him overload first, whether he wanted to or not.

As one, they pounced, both landing beside Starscream who had brought his tied servos up to his face to protect it as he squealed with laughter.

" I should have kept my mouth shut!"

" Yeah you should have!" Skywarp laughed as he grabbed Starscream's cord and began to pull it hard enough to yank Starscream's slim hips up with it.

Thundercracker went back to Starscream's valve. He lined himself up, made sure he had certain protocols offline, then slowly entered his wing mate. As the tight walls engulfed his length he moaned and growled. Why was Starscream always so tight? He had only got in a few inches before he was forced out again. He proceeded to push in and out, getting further each time, as Starscream wriggled as much as he could while now underneath Skywarp who had swallowed his length with his own valve and was rocking gently as so not to interfere with Thundercracker.

Moans and gasps filled the room as the three Seekers 'faced each other. Starscream squirmed beneath his wing mates, optics offline and back arched slightly off the berth.

When Thundercracker was finally in to the hilt, and right up against Skywarps back did Starscream give a strange convulsion, a sign that his overload was upon him. Strange because Thundercracker hadn't even connected any of his spikes to Strarscream's internal ports. Maybe Starscream had connected to Skywarp who had sent him to his climax? He was answered as Skywarp howled as he overloaded, arching forward, he nearly banged his forehelm against Starscream's. Thundercracker followed a few seconds after, his cables tensing while he cried out in bliss. Powerful waves of pleasure assaulted his systems.

He and Skywarp both lay atop their Trine leader, vents working overtime to try and cool their systems.

" Ha!" A strained voice yelled at them " I didn't . . . overload . . " Starscream arched off the berth as his body was taken over by erratic jerks. He growled loudly as he hit his climax. Thundercracker and Skywarp both moaned at the sight and at the fact that they had been fooled and overloaded first after their joint efforts to make Starscream to.

" That's not fair!" Skywarp moaned when Starscream became limp beneath them.

" Alls fair in love and war!" Starscream smiled, that beautiful smile that he only smiled for them.

" Your still a cheater!" Skywarp pouted.

" Do you mind removing yourself from my cord? I need to get back in case Megatron goes looking and finds my empty quarters." Starscream displayed an upset face, he didn't want to leave, never did. Ever! He never wanted to leave them, not only after interfacing but whenever he was with them, even for a second. That feeling of loneliness flooded across the Trine bond.

" We understand." Thundercracker said as he pulled out of Starscream's still tight valve.

Skywarp didn't move. " Why can't we just ditch? I mean the Autobots always seem to have more fun!"

" We have had this discussion Skywarp! I am not having it again!" Starscream growled dangerously, it had always been a sensitive topic for him. He pushed lightly against Skywarp with his still cuffed servos. Skywarp released them with a slight hesitation then stood up on the birth, releasing Starscream's cord. All three washed themselves and the berth together before Starscream left.

Thundercracker collapsed on his clean berth and instantly began to fall into recharge.

" Hey TC?"

" Yeah?"

" Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

" No, I'm afraid not."

" He is beginning to run out of ideas for cover up assassination attempts, isn't he?"

" Skywarp!"

" Yes?"

" Recharge!"

" Grumpy bot!"

" Night Skywarp!"

" Fine!"

Thundercracker smiled sadly at his childish Trine mate. Was there anything they could do to help? Before he could delve into it, recharge claimed him.

* * *

Megatron scanned the battle plans in his servo. They were Starscream's. He had found them in his quarters. They were really good and sneaky and would defiantly work against the Autobots, but why hadn't Starscream come to him with these before? Oh yeah he would use it as an excuse to beat the Air Commander! How he managed to turn everything against Starscream always amazed him.

He studied the plans for a bit longer, sometimes pausing to take note of some random strategy that the Seeker had come up with. He was about to move to the next part when the data pad he was holding flashed. He nearly dropped it in fright. His optics tried to refocus from the sudden attack of light. When they did, there was no battle plan on the data pad screen, instead there was . . . .a message? It was to Strascream, but how? You can't send things to data pads without connecting them to computers or such. Did Starscream come up with some wireless way of sending complex messages to data pads?

The proof was before him. Obviously someone had. He opened the message with ease, surprised that there was no login or password or nothing to protect it. Did Starscream believe that Megatron wouldn't find this or something and felt it unnecessary to protect it. When the message activated an image of a femme Seeker appeared. She looked tired and unnerved. Her purple and silver paint job showed signs of burns and other marks that proved she had very recently fought.

" Starscream, I realise that you are missing, but I have to do something! If you are reading this then it must mean that you are freed, You must run! Forget the task! It was a set-up! Listen, get your Trine and Thrust's and get out of there! Don't return home! It is too dangerous! Sunblast has . . ." The femme's optics dimmed " He has betrayed us. He wants you dead so he can take your title. He blackmailed the Ring to give that Task. It still does count yes, but please my brother, I beg you! Leave the Decepticons and find myself and Rapidfire! He needs you! I need you! We will be waiting, hiding in plain sight, right beside you. We will see it wash over your wings as you fly. You love to bath in it! You told me so yourself! Please! Come back to us! I love you brother!"

Megatron stared at the blank screen. _What?_ Sunblast? Rapidfire? My borther? Your title? The Task? The Ring? _What the slag?_ Megatron shook his helm. Starscream had siblings? He has a title? Second in Command and Air commander was his title. What was that femme talking about? _You love to bath in it?_ Megatron gripped the pad. Had she said something about _missing _and _freed_? Did that mean Starscream was alive and someone may know where he is? He calculated the chances of that. Maybe there was a slight chance, a small hope, but it was there and Megatron felt determination flare in his spark chamber. He needed to find this femme, this Rapidfire and, by the sounds of it, get rid of this Sunblast. Megatron couldn't help notice the name 'Sun' just like a certain clone of a certain Seeker. But that was just a coincidence, wasn't it?

He needed to talk to Soundwave. Discus this with him. He was about to storm from the Air Commander's quarters when the doors opened and a happy looking Thundercracker came strolling in. Well he was happy . . . . till he saw Megatron. He quickly dropped the smile and stared at his leader. He looked nervous and somewhat horrified.

" Lord Megatron! I . . . uh . . .was dropping my report into Starscream."

* * *

Thundercracker knew something was wrong, he had all morning, but he was certain when he had stood into his leader's quarters to find Megatron there. Since he woke up he just knew something was wrong but he was still so happy. He couldn't understand why though. He felt that his systems worked fine, his Trine bond was strong and thriving and he had one pit of a dream . . . well a memory dump . . . a real pleasant one at that.

" Lord Megatron! I . . . uh . . .was dropping my report into Starscream."

Megatron stared at him as if he had two heads, mouth agape and optics flashing with naked worry. Wait! Megatron didn't worry about anyone, nor did he show anyone when he was caught of guard. It had stunned him for a moment.

" Sir?"

Megatron shook his helm so slightly that Thundercracker wasn't even sure that he had shook it in the first place. The Warlord then proceeded to slowly walk up to him till they were an arms length apart.

" What?"

Thundercracker paused. He had the urge to scan the room for Starscream but something told him that his Trine Leader was not in there and he didn't want to enrage a certain silver mech that was currently towering over him.

" I . . . . uh . . . . . came here thinking that the Air Commander was in his quarters so I could hand in my report." _Oh slag!_ He didn't have a report . . at all, not even in his quarters. Then he was confused. Why didn't he have a report? Normally he always had. He didn't get to dwell on it.

" Medbay now!" Megatron growled, but something in his voice was different. Thundercracker couldn't put a digit on it.

" Yes sir!" He was about to turn when Megatron grabbed his upper arm roughly.

" And bring SKywarp!"

Thundercarcker was really confused now. Why was Megatron acting weird? Where is Starscream? Then a new thought came to mind

:: Starscream?::

Nothing. Now that was weird. however he felt a little pressure from Starscream's end of the bond, so he pushed harder as he walked down the corridors to the medbay. Megatron had disappeared down one of the adjoining corridors.

:: Stasrcream?::

Thundercracker double over in pain and shock and couldn't help but cry out in pain as Strascream's side of the bond opened fully. Fear and pain assaulted him. His world blackened but he remained conscious and aware of the fact that some one was running towards him.

:: What the slag!:: Skywarp yelled into the bond. :: TC! What is going on? What's happening?::

:: Starscream!:: Thundercracker cried.

:: Please! Help me!:: Starcream's desperate voice echoed through his being as his body went into emergency shutdown.

* * *

Okay! now it is getting to the point! Has anybody worked out any more yet? Well I hope you have! I mean seriously!

Okay well yeah! hum! I did have something planned for this author note but I had come up with it while out shopping and now . . . I have forgotten!

I have a bad memory okay! It ain't my fault!

P.S. I really need names, for Seekers especially! BTW is Rapidfire the name of an Autobot? I hope not! I ain't changing the name if it is!

Till next time! ( You wish!)

(Only joking!)

( Maybe!)

Oh, if you are confused about anything, just send me a message and I shall try and clear the fog. ( Any smart article looking for the plot will be ignored and maybe . . . . just maybe . . . I shall mysteriously forget about this story . . .)


	8. Information thing

Okay listen, this isn't a chapter. I really need names for character. I do have the characters, the plot, everything bar names and it is doing my head in so I made up a random bunch of names that I would like people to vote on. You can choose up to five. I need at least 20-30 individual voters and I know that there is more that 60 people reading this story!

Some are stupid, but I do have a stupid character to add some humour to the story. I will **not** be continuing this story till I get enough votes! . . . . . . . . eh hello! The faster you vote the faster I upload! Why are you still reading this! My. Profile. Page. Now!!! Go on! Hurry up! It will be open for at least three days regardless . . . . . . ( well If I get bored it won't so my advice is to vote now because then you will have a part in the story. I will be designing the characters too and I will have a link to my deviant art soon so I can show you what I see.

You realise that you are still reading right? Okay then . . . . . .and your wondering what's so wrong about that huh? Well, I shall tell . . . . . . .IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THE ABOVE YOU WOULD REALISE THAT I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have I made myself clear? * Smiles sweetly*

Thank you for reading this. . . . . . . even if you shouldn't have . . . . . . . and you shouldn't be reading this either . . . . .I shall give out with the next chapter . . . . . if it ever comes to that is . . . . .* evil smirk that would shame Megatron . . . .. and Starscream . . . . . and anyone else who is known for evil smirking . .*

Oh yeah! and the result of the other poll. Nobody wants the Autobots . . . . . . . . . should that mean something?


	9. Running Flying

Okay here you go. This one was a bit hard to do for some reason and it annoyed me to the pits! I have started a new fanfic BTW, so go and check it out!

Nothing really to say at the moment . . . . . . . Apart from this . . . . .I have a new story. Go check it out!.

Replies

**Saberfrost: **So I take it that you like it then? Well I'll take it that way anyway! Just one thing though . . . . .Madam? . . . . . . .Okay *muttering* "I'll stand stand away a bit from that one" . . . . Who'd ya vote for?

**HighxOnxCrack: **Wow! Calm, calm! Breath in, breath out, good! Thank you! ( that's the only thing that I can come up with right now, I have a headache! * sad face* . . . . . . . .* coughs* . . . . . . . . . . . . . * coughs harder* Your supposed to pity me!) Thank you for being honest, I like honest people. . . . . . . . . . I really do want to do more Megatron thing stuff, but I keep making him go . . .no he goes mushy on his own accord! I have no say in the matter! * slides away, hopefully unnoticed* . . . . . . . Okay because you are honest, I'll be honest. When I read the last line in your review, I . . .fell . . . .from . . .chair from laughing! Yummy! You know, when I was writing that, I had to go back over it so many times because I was paranoid that I had too much detail . . .then too little detail! It was doing my head in! Who said I was going to do a Meg/SS? I certainly didn't! * Evil Smirk!* Oh and I just realized, like right now as I write this, what your name actually says . . . . . . .interesting! . . . . .You just made me laugh again. Look Sizzlewing was just something that came to mind. I am so using it. Sizzlewing is going to be the funny character. He is a bit weird though let me warn you!!

**twindragon-girl: ** . . . . . . . . .* Face goes red* . . . . . . .what? . . . . . Thanks for telling me that! Eh what does that mean? * Face goes even redder*

**Jurasi: **I have forgotten . . . . . why am I kind? When have I ever been kind to you guys? ANd aren't they the words I used to describe myself? . . Right! Okay then! . . . You found that chapter funny . . . . . . . . * laughs* . . . . . . right then, wasn't the reaction I was looking for but it was a reaction!! YAY!!!!! . . . . . . . . Best Chapter? Seriously? Cool! . . . . . . . . . Well your a patient one, aren't you? * Rhetorical question!*

**Scorpling-No-Okami: **You! Are stealing my names? Like . . . .Stealing . . . .My names? The very names that I came up with? . . . . . . . And? I should care because? However I should care about this. YOU CALLED MA'AM!!!!!! * Starts balling* Why? WHY ME? Why! Primus answer me! Two people that I called my readers! WHY!!!!!!!

**grimmlock47: ** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sorry just thinking about which one I should reply to first! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . * Looks up* Wow that's a load of full stops! * looks forwards and jumps* Oh your still there! . . . .Don't tease me with chocolate. Just don't. It's not very wise. I don't care what I did, just don't offer me chocolate then deny me it, it won't be good for your health. I will find you someday and it won't be pretty . . .* Eyes narrow* Ha you had to re-read! . . . .Okay so basically I just messed it all up in your head! Correct? Good! I presume that it is clear(er) now? Dame it! Have to make it more confusing. HA! You thought that chapter eight was a chapter! * Sticks out tongue!* Now hold on just a minute! You deny me chocolate, you call me evil ( which I am but that is not the point here!) Then you call me evil again and then you call me demanding!! . . . . . . . . .Have we met in person? How do you know me? You aren't stalking me are you? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . * Looks out of window while ducking behind the sill*

**Fire-red-bird: **Sorry had to keep re-reading yours because I couldn't relax, I think I am being stalked. Blame your one above you! . . . . I suppose you could, but only if you send me one that says " Lord of everything" on it! LOL! . . . . .What are you loving?

Wow! I think that is the longest set of replies so far, and that isn't counting the full stops either! ( Oh and you can blame grimmlock47 for that too * sticks out tongue at said person . . . . . . . . . wherever they are . . .* Looks around nervously** { Ha two in one} Gosh I'm giddy!

* * *

Highwinds charged through the doors of their temporary base. He ran straight for the room with their captive. Icestream was already in there, struggling to hold down the thrashing frame.

" Please! Help me!" A voice cried.

Icestream grunted as a servo slammed into his midsection. He lost his balance and the two rolled onto the floor. Machines and cables that had been attached to the thrashing Seeker, began to spark and hiss as they were torn from various ports on the captives frame.

Icestream growled and tried to hit the other's face to knock him out but two peds landed on his chest and sent him sprawling. Highwinds just stood there. He wanted to help his brother but to do that would mean betraying his friend, but to do nothing meant that he was betraying his brother.

" Highwinds! Don't just stand there! Grab him!"

Highwinds took a slow step forward. The Seeker before him stood up, his frame rattled loudly, his intakes worked overtime and his optics reflected fear. He didn't recognise him. Highwinds understood why though. His friend, whom he had grown up with, was scared. Scared because he was suffering from Sky Hunger, scared because he had been separated from his Trine in both body and bond, scared because he was still trapped, and scared because he had just ripped a device from his very spark chamber and was most likely getting so many warning from his HUB that he was totally lost. Right now he was a caged animal trying to escape.

Highwinds made his decision. Starscream had probably damaged his spark chamber after yanking the shielding device out like that. He needed medical help.

" Starscream." His voice was soft " Stop. Let me help you. I know that you are in pain right now. Let me remove it. Let me help."

In the corner of his vision he saw his elder brother get up and begin to stalk around the Air Commander.

_This is wrong!_

" Starscream, come on." Highwinds bowed slightly to make his frame smaller . . . . and less intimidating. Big mistake!

Starscream lunged. His frame crashed into his with a sickening screech. They tumbled and rolled until, Hgihwinds 'accidentally', missed Starscream with a punch and left himself open. Starscream's servo landed in his faceplate hard and he rolled away to protect his damaged frame from more abuse. Wait! Should he have done that? Starscream is damaged. There was no way he would get that far away with the damage. He didn't get time to change his error.

Icestream seemed to have obtained some damage to his leg as he was dragging it. Starscream made a dash for the exit. They could hear the clanking of twisting and folding metal, followed by the sound of engines whining because . . . . . . . Oh slag! Starscream didn't have enough energon to fly! This was confirmed when there was a scream of wind over wings and a loud crash.

Icestream snarled. " Highwinds, did you do that on purpose?"

Highwinds sent a glare to his brother " What made you think that?"

" You hesitated coming in the door."

" He is my friend Icestream! This is wrong! I don't want to be part of this!" Anger swam through his frame. " I quit! I'm talking Starscream back to the Nemesis!"

The look of . . . . _fear_, that crossed his brother's face made him hesitate before charging out the door after Starscream. He barely heard the cry as he saw the smoke rise into the sky from the crash site. Pain burrowed deep within his spark. Had he done the right thing? He loved his brother, but he was acting to weird. He was lieing to him and that was a sign in itself. His brother was not giving him the full truth about this!

* * *

Megatron looked over the two forms in the medbay. It was confirmed that it was a bond that was affecting them and not an injury or glitch. Soundwave had confirmed Starscream's presence through their bond, and Hook said pretty much the same thing.

Starscream was alive!

He was alive, but in deep trouble. Soundwave sat into between the two Seekers motionless. The sheer desperation of Starscream was making the bond open even with his Trine mates unconscious. Soundwave was able to pick up on things. Starscream was scared, he was in a lot of pain, there was something wrong with his spark and he was suffering from Sky Hunger.

Megatron paced around the medbay. He needed to do something but they didn't even know if Starscream was still on Earth. How was he supposed to find the Seeker?

Soundwave grunted as he shook his helm.

" Starscream: Located!"

Megatron whipped around at an alarming rate " Where?"

" Location: South of Ireland"

Megatron looked at him blankly " Where?"

" Ireland: Small Island off the west coast of Europe"

Megatron ran from the room, his mind racing. _Ireland? Never heard of it!_ He was literally _praying_ to Primus, not that he believe in him, that Sarscream was all right. He barely noticed when mechs scattered at the sight of their leaders speeding through the halls. When he burst through the command room doors, he halted in his tracks.

Soundwave was standing in front of him, swaying slightly on his peds. Behind him, two white faceplates glared, _glared _at Megatron. Skywarp stood in front of Thundercracker with his arms crossed over his chassies.

" About time! Can we go and save Starscream now? He just crashed and boy is he in a mess!"

Megatron felt his systems stall. How dare . . . . . .wait . ._Thundercracker_ just _snarled_ at him? That was not the normal Thundercracker, however he will be punished, just not now because the Starscream needed his attention, not this blue out of line Seeker!

" Lets move out!" Megatron roared as he passed the three and raised the tower.

* * *

Soundbreaker could see the smoke rising. He could tell that it was a crash from the mixture of black and white smoke as different material and fuels burnt. He could also guess who the victim was and he was not very pleased. He zoomed forward, wind whistled over his wings. This did not calm him at all. Getting closer he could see Highwinds trying to get Starscream to his peds. Stasrcream looked dazed and disorientated. Soundbreaker would've laughed at him if he were not so angery.

Transforming as he landed, Soundbreaker stamped over to the two. Debris and fire littered the ground. he didn't care as he walked straight through the fire covering his path. There was an astonished look on Highwinds' faceplate before it morphed to anger.

" I am not part of this any more!" He yelled as he tried to place himself between Starscream and Soundbreaker. " I am taking Starscream back to the Nemesis to finish his Task!"

Soundbreaker smirked " And how are you going to return the Air Commander may I ask?"

Highwinds smiled " Easy!"

Soundbreaker watched as both Seekers began to rise into he air. When they were a certain altitude, they shoot through the air. Soundbreaker watched them without making a move.

" Ah, so that is why you are known as Highwinds." He sighed and shook his helm in disgust. He opened a com. link.

": Icestream.:"

": Yes Soundbreaker?:" The voice on the other end sounded strained.

": What did I tell you about failing?:"

": Soundbreaker, I am injured, Starcream is very strong, stronger then he looks!:"

": And what about Highwinds?:"

A hesitation. Soiundbreaker smirked in glee. ": He . . . . . . He doesn't know! Starscream is an old friend of his!:"

Soundbreaker laughed, deep and mad ": Yes I know!:"

": How . . . . ? . .How do you know?:"

": Why, because Highwinds and Starscream were with me when I grew up too.:" Soundbreaker's optics blazed red, his evil smirk adding to the mad expression.

": What?:" Icestream sounded scared, good. ": Who are you?:"

": I am very disappointed! So would Acidstorm if he knew that his own creation didn't even know who his old friends were. I am hurt!:" He mocked a sob.

": Answer me!:" Now the voice was angry.

": Now, now! Temper, temper! Remember, your brother's life is in my servos!:"

Silence followed his words and he knew that Icestream was still under his control. Good, now only to get Starscream back and get rid of the traitor.

* * *

Highwinds used the air to propel himself and Starscream through the air, going straight to the Decepticon base. He was freaked if anything. He never truly knew what Soundbreaker's intentions were, and then he had just walked straight through the fire as if it never even existed. What was he? Highwinds would have understood if Soundbreaker had some sore of affinity with fire but he was called 'Soundbreaker' not 'Fire' or 'Sun' anything! It didn't make sense. What hit him the most was the fact that his brother had betrayed him. His spark ached with each pulse.

" Just like old times huh?" He muttered to the wind.

Then a thought struck him. What if the Decepticons thought that he had done it, well he had done it, but would they cut him some slack for rescuing Starscream? Probably not, he thought bitterly. He looked down at Starscream and realised with a jolt that he was out cold. Starscream needed medical attention and fast! Who could he go to? Names and images popped up in his processor! He smiled, yes! It had been a long time since he was there. Solarflare wouldn't mind him dropping by with a friend in need would he? Not that he had much of a choice, Highwinds came to think of it that the yellow seeker actually owed him. They have a medic there, he hoped as he speed upwards and began to rely on his thrusters as the air thinned and the cold silence of space surrounded him.

* * *

Okay so there you have it! Not my best I have to say, but it really was an annoying chapter. BTW I need one more vote!! So Hurry up!!!!!!!!!


	10. Fic On Hold

Okay so yeah... this story has been lying around ignored and neglected for quite some time now. I have started other stories that I have found are far better and received much positive feedback.I have realised just how badly written this fic is and so want to redo it, a complete overhaul. ( the plot will remain the same bar a few small differences.)

I have set up a poll on my page that will decide the fate of this fic!

Your's sincerely

The Starscream

PS There are pictures of the OC Seekers on my DeviantART acount. I have the same name and the adress is on my page here. Just look in my gallery and you should see the folder labled "Fanfiction Accomapning Drawings"


End file.
